Revenge of the Bubble Gum and Mint
by Queen of Black Cats
Summary: When Amy pranks Sonic, he vows to get revenge. But has he gone too far when Amy starts trying to kill the accused? Chaos! Did you even have to ask to know? It's pretty funny and lots of fluff will ensue! Please read and review!
1. Just Chillin' While Amy's Killin'

I watched my bubble-gum pink princess chase Knuckles around the yard in a murderous rage, brandishing her hammer of death in gloveless hands. I was really glad I was safe on my balcony, eating popcorn and watching Amy chase someone other than me for once.

"Knuckles! What did you do with my gloves? I know you have them because you did laundry last week!" Amy screeched.

"I'm telling you for the last time, I don't have them!" he shouted over Amy. I smirked. Knuckles and Amy didn't know who had the gloves, but I did. I had the gloves, in my underwear drawer. I'd taken them when Knuckles' back was turned. Why had I taken them? In revenge. You see, last time Amy did the laundry; she dyed my underwear pink- on purpose. And what really made me angry was the fact that she had no reason to have done it in the first place. I shrugged and popped another piece of popcorn in my mouth.

"I didn't do anything!" Tails screamed as Amy chased him now, rather than Knuckles, who'd been chased up a tree. Amy hated heights anyway, so Knuckles was safe. For now.

"Some one had to've done it! All I want are my gloves back!"

"Look, if you'll stop trying to kill us, I'll tell you who has your gloves!" Knuckles said from the depths of the apple tree leaves.

"Fine, now tell me." Amy said with a vexed tone. You could almost see smoke coming off her vivid pink quills. She crossed her arms and put her hammer down in front of her white mary-janes.

"Sonic's got your gloves! Now leave us alone!"

I choked on my soda and looked at Knuckles, then at Amy. If looks could kill, I'd have been a pile of ashes, floating freely through the air as Amy laughed a maniacal laugh.


	2. Run For Your Life! Amy's Mad!

If there had ever been a time in my life that I thought I needed to run faster, it would have been now. It seemed as if time had slowed down and Amy had gotten faster. I had no idea of how that made sense, but I didn't care either. So I entered it onto a list of things I wanted to learn before I die. If I didn't die today because of Amy.

'Ok,' I thought, 'Add that to the list, along with "figure out who's writing this story so I tell them off for making Amy try to kill me and have her dye my underwear pink! I mean really, she could have tripped me or drawn on my pictures!" The other thing I want to know: "Why does the writer of this story and all her others like to update, write and review at weird times? Does she ever sleep? What about her social life? Why is she obsessed with Iron Man, Ben 10 and other boyish shows? Why am I asking you people all this?" Ok, that was weird, now back to booking it for my life!!' I shook my head and kept running. I think I need to see a psychologist. Yeah, that'll be the day, when I, Sonic the Hedgehog (who you have to admit, is pretty darn cute when he wants to be), sees a psychologist.

"Sonic the Hedgehog! Get you blue butt down here now!" Amy hollered from the ground. I hadn't realized it, but I'd climbed up the apple tree.

"He's all yours!" Knuckles said before unceremoniously shoving me out of the tree. However, I think Amy would have preferred me in the tree after what happened next.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!" I yelped as I fell out of the tree. I, however, didn't land on the ground. No, I landed on top of Amy in a very compromising position.


	3. Get A Room!

That had to be one, no, the most embarrassing days of my life. I looked at Amy, who was blushing hard. I suddenly realized why she blushing and I found myself blushing as well. I had landed on top of Amy and her skirt had some how gotten pulled down. My hands were on her chest and my nose was on hers. Her quills were tangled in mine and her left arm was slung over my back, creating the effect that we'd been making out. And to make matters worse, we weren't alone. Everyone that had originally been there (Knuckles, Tails and previously unmentioned, Shadow), were cracking up.

"Get a room!" Knuckles and Shadow shouted. Tails wolf-whistled. I glared at my friends and my twin-gone-wrong. They shrugged and continued to laugh as Amy and I tried to get up.

"Ouch!" we both shrieked as the snagged quills were pulled two different directions. Lucky for us, Cream came to the rescue and separated our quills. But this came at a price. I lost some of my beloved plumage; I guess you could call it.

'At least Amy's happy.' I thought as I ground my teeth together. I watched my annoying, but loveable friend. She pranced around and sighed at the base of the apple tree, where she'd come to rest.

"Sonic, now I've got piece you to carry around in my locket!" Amy exclaimed happily.

"Remind me to kill Shadow later." I muttered to Knuckles.

"Why would you want to kill your "dear" brother?"

"Because he's the idiot who gave Amy that locket and told her to put one of my quills in it along with one of hers."

"Oh."

"Hey Knuckles, come here!" Shadow called. I didn't like the sound of that. My "dear" brother is a pain and loves to annoy me.

"Ok, wanna annoy Sonic and Amy even more?" Shadow asked.

"Yea. What's the plan my friend?" Shadow carefully explained the idea to Knuckles, thought not loud enough so that I could hear it. I didn't even know what they were up to in the first place. I walked cautiously away and fell into step behind Amy. I tapped her on her shoulder.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you seriously going to keep my quills in your locket?"

"Yes. And I want my gloves back." she demanded.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." I always was a terrible liar and unfortunately, Amy knew it.

"I know you're lying. You always were an awful liar." Amy said while inspecting her nails. Girls. "Anyway, I want my gloves back. Now." she demanded again, all trace of sweetness gone from her voice.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!" Our faces were a few inches apart from each other now and I could clearly see the sparks flying in Amy's eyes. I could smell her strawberry scent and I had to fight with myself not to lose it and go nuts.

'Too late.' said the little voice in the back of my mind. I agreed.

"Ok, now!" Shadow whispered to Knuckles. Two things happened in a very short amount of time. One: I got shoved into Amy (presumably by Shadow) and two: she got shoved into me. Our upper canines (or fangs, whatever you want to call them), grazed each other's mouths; mine cutting into Amy's lip and making it bleed and hers nearly putting a hole in my tongue. I stuck it out and looked, though cross-eyed, at it to check for the potential puncture. Thought Amy wasn't physically laughing, you could see it in her eye that I was clearly amusing her by sticking my tongue out and looking at it cross-eyed. Then we noticed that we were once again on top of each other. Shadow and Knuckles were hysterical and gasping for air.

"Didn't we tell you tell you to get a room?" Shadow asked. I rolled my eyes and saw that Amy's lip was bleeding very heavily. I took off my gloves and handed them to her.

"Here Amy, they'll keep your lip from bleeding too much. It'll have to work until I'm done murdering Shad and Knucklehead here."

"Aw, how sweet! You must really love her! What's next, you start planning a wedding? Oh, can I help? I'll be the ring bearer and Shad here can best man." Knuckles said with all the fake sappiness he could muster, "and then, just as they go kiss, a stripper will pop out of the cake and tell Amy that Sonic's been cheating on her." he added in an undertone to Shadow, who promptly started cracking up again. I'd had enough. I took off after Shadow and Amy, bless her, took the liberty of thumping him upside the head with her hammer. I could've almost kissed her. I really could have kissed her when she knocked out Knuckles too.

"Can I keep these?" Amy asked shyly, as if she didn't know me, while holding up my gloves. She had the cutest pout on her cotton candy colored face. I couldn't say no. And apparently couldn't resist the power of the hopefulness in her eyes, either.

"'Course you can." Her face lit up and I smiled. I didn't know what made me do it, but I kissed her on the cheek. She reached up and touched the spot where I'd just kissed. She smiled blissfully and sank into a daydream.


	4. A Night Of Threats

"Sonic! You sure you don't want to come?" Cream called from the stairs. The rest of the gang was going on a boating trip. Or, at least I _thought_ everyone else was going.

"Amy! What about you?" My eyes flashed open and I sat bolt upright in my bed. My D.S. light flew out of my hands and I heard the unmistakable sound of Mario getting blown up by a bomb-omb.

'Please say no, please say no!' I chanted in my head.

"Nope, I'm staying." I almost screamed. A whole weekend. With Amy. I started laughing insanely and then started crying dramatically as I clawed desperately at the window.

"No worries Sonic. She's a girl; she has other things to bug about, like writing more in her diary." I told myself. And then, like all good daydreams, it came to an abrupt halt when realization hit. Amy was nuts about me. So, I'd have her tagging around the whole weekend. Suddenly, the idea of boating, despite my aqua phobia, didn't sound so bad. I needed to think of a way to keep Amy occupied for a while. But, this wasn't going to happen until I ate.

"Amy, what's for dinner?" I called to the airheaded pink hedgehog.

"Don't know. You're cooking tonight." she responded carelessly from the depths of the bathtub.

"What? Why me?"

"I'm relaxing." she said. I frowned. It wasn't that I couldn't cook; it was the fact that I didn't like to for anyone else but me. I trudged off to the kitchen and jumped on the counter. I scanned the cabinets and decided to make something German. I started to boil the water and then I called Amy down.

"Amy, dinner's ready!" I was too tired to care that I'd burned the table with the sweltering pot. Amy stuck her head around the corner and sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?"

"I burned the table. Now if you want to eat, get over here or I'll eat this whole pot myself." Amy sat down at the table and looked in the pot. She tilted her head and asked me what the strange looking substance in it was.

"It's a type of German noodle called spaetzel. It's really salty, so don't add any more to it."

"Did you poison this?" Amy asked cautiously.

"Oh yeah, there's a ton of arsenic in it." I said sarcastically. I watched her push her plate away. I looked at the ceiling and then spoke again, "No I didn't poison it! I was just joking! Jeez Amy!" She looked at me with an annoyed expression and then started to eat.

"Sonic, this is really good! How come you don't cook more often?" she gushed. My face heated up and I got up to toss my plate in the sink.

"Thanks Amy." I said after she was done gushing about my cooking skills. I yawned and headed for my room.

"Hey, wait a minute! I still want my gloves back!" Amy said. I looked at her and shook my head.

"Nope. You can't have your gloves back."

"Why not?"

"You've got mine and frankly I don't think you'd want your gloves back now anyway." I snickered at the thought of her gloves in my underwear drawer.

"I don't care. Give them back!" she said, taking out her hammer. I ran into my room and shut the door. I took out a pair of my other gloves and handed them to Amy, hoping she'd leave me alone.

"Sonic, I know these are yours. Mine are smaller and have my name written on the inside of the wrists. But nice try. Now give me MY gloves so I can get on with my life." Amy hissed with the air of a severely bratty child. I locked the door and hoped she'd go away. How wrong I was. She picked the lock with her hairclip and discarded the now pathetic excuse for even paperclip, on my floor. She jumped on my bed and started her 10 minute rant about wanting her gloves back or else.

"If I don't get my gloves back, I'll wreck your room!" she threatened.

"Oh well. To me, that's just one thing I can check off my list of things to do." I said, gesturing to an invisible to do list. Amy growled and slid off my bed. She crossed to my dresser and picked up my real to do list. I watched as she read down the list.

"Sonic, which drawer is it?" she asked me in her sweetest voice. I knew immediately what she was talking about.

"Amy, if I tell you which drawer your gloves are in, you gotta leave me alone. If you don't, there'll be consequences." I threatened, meaning every word I said.

"What kind of consequences, time out? I'm not five." she said defiantly with her arms crossed over her chest.

'She looks really cute like that…bad Sonic; you're not supposed to think of friends like that!' I shook my head and looked Amy.

"No," I said, "I'll pin you down and tell you things that you wouldn't want to hear." Amy's eyes widened and she flushed a sickly green color. I raised my eyebrows and then the light bulb went off in my head as it occurred to me just how wrong that sounded.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant I'd tell you scary stories all night." My pink counterpart bit her lip and she backed up to the wall. She'd always been afraid scary stories; more than most people (or hedgehogs, in our case). She looked at me and timidly asked if I meant it. I walked up to her and leaned towards her, so our faces were less than an two inches apart. Her spring green eyes widened even more as I spoke.

"I mean every word of it." I said. I could almost hear her heart thundering in her chest. I hadn't meant to scare her that badly, but, apparently she scares easily. I backed up and looked at Amy again. She slowly but surely regained her normal demeanor. She walked to my bed and collapsed into a pink and red cage of quills and fabric. I looked at Amy and asked if she was ok.

"I'm fine, now listen and listen well: give me my gloves or I'll sleep here tonight till you cough them up!" she hissed. Now it was my turn to be weary. I didn't want her in my room while I was sleeping. Heaven only knows what she'd do to me. I'd probably wake up in the hospital because she whacked me with her hammer for snoring. I tore open the drawer and tossed out everything in it, searching frantically for Amy's gloves. She gagged when I pulled a pair of once white, now pink boxers, off her gloves.

"Here, take you gloves and go away." I told her.

"That's ok, you can keep them."


	5. Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark

I could have killed Amy. But I decided it wouldn't be worth it. I settled on telling her scary stories, even though she hadn't technically done anything to annoy me. Much.

"Hey Amy, come here." She looked at me as she opened the door to leave. She closed the door and sat back down on my bed.

"Yeah Sonic?" I almost regretted doing this, but it was a once in a rare blue moon opportunity.

"Amy, because you made me find those gloves and have it turn out that you don't want them, I'm sentencing you to two hours of scary stories. No objections." I said. Amy tried to run, but I tackled her and restrained her.

"Gotcha." I smirked as my rosy colored captive struggled against me. I pulled her closer, half out of need for restraint and half out of wanting her close.

'Bad Sonic!!!!! You're not supposed to want her closer!' I mentally screamed at myself.

"Sonic, please no! I get scared easily!" Amy wailed, thought I noticed that her struggling had gotten less intense once I'd pulled her closer. She was shaking though.

"Amy, I haven't even started telling the story, why are you shaking already?" I asked.

"I told you, I get scared easily." she whimpered.

"Whatever, on with the story!" I said. I turned out the light and turned on my flashlight. "It happened on a stormy, cold night in 1876. Two girls, a 13 year old and a 15 year old were sitting by the fire in their house. Their parents had died long ago and they lived with a cruel, sadistic woman. She was just like Cinderella's step mother, but worse. She made Annie, the 13 year old, sleep in the bitter cold basement. She made Violet, the other girl, eat raw fish, alligator and garlic until she got sick. The woman was very jealous of Violet's slimness, so she tried to make her fat.

One day, the woman went into the woods and never came back. The girls were very happy. Then, on the rainiest night of the year; it happened. There was a knock at the door.

'Violet, who could it be? Who walks in a storm this bad?' Annie asked.

'I don't know, get the door and find out.' Violet said. She was very nasty to Annie. She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and looked at Annie.

'Get the door!' she screamed. Annie wrapped up her knitting and went to the door. Violet wasn't pleased with the slowness of her red headed sister and took matters of discipline to action. She slapped Annie and then slammed her into the door.

'Now answer it you brat!' Annie, afraid that Violet would hurt her again, scrambled to answer the door. Old women in tattered clothes stood in the doorway, holding a few dollars in her hand.

'I'm very sorry to have troubled you miss, but my house has been destroyed and I need a place to stay. I'll pay you, cook and clean for you. Please let me stay!' pleaded the woman. Annie wasted no time in getting the woman inside and set up.

'Wait a second! She can't stay here! We have our own problems already! The last thing we need is an old hag staying here!' Violet screamed at Annie. Annie balled her hands into fists and stood her ground while the old woman watched.

'I'm tired of being abused by you! You slapped me and slammed me against the door while I was trying to get it, you punched me the other day when I slipped on the spilled water and you treat me like a slave! Now I really pity those poor people! They shouldn't have to endure this, this…horrible treatment! No one should!' she shouted at Violet. The old woman, a run away slave, was touched.

'How dare you! How DARE you even think that those wretched blacks should be treated like humans! The one in this house needs to leave now or I'll turn her in!' Violet screamed louder than ever. She kicked and punched Annie as hard as she could. When she was finished, Annie was dead. Violet smiled cruelly and then turned to the women.

'Get out.' The women, with tears in her eyes, stood up and walked to Annie's body.

'This child has shown gratitude and kindness to me. You have killed an innocent one and now you must pay. I am Tituba, a run away slave and I must warn you; do not interfere with this ritual.' The woman prepared to do the voodoo ritual to bring Annie back to life. Annie rose off the ground and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Violet backing into a corner, fire poker in hand.

'I'm warning you! You stop that right now!' she screeched. When she could take it no longer, Violet struck Annie back to the ground. The red head's eyes turned a bright green and she turned to Violet and spoken.

'You will be forever haunted by my ghost! I will haunt you until you confess your crime and let Tituba live here!"

Violet never told anyone and was found in the woods the next day, with a note attached to the cloak that had choked her to death. It said 'You have not seen the last of me - Tituba.'"

"Well would you look at that; two hours are up. Night Amy!" I said as I ushered her out.


	6. Obsessed Much?

I was just about ready to fall asleep when something started pounding on my door. I pulled my pillow over my head and tried to ignore it.

"Sonic, SONIC! Let me in!" Amy hollered outside my door. I groaned and sat up. I opened my door and found Amy shaking in inexplicable fear. She looked up at me and I noticed that she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"What's up?" I asked, while leaning against my doorframe. I yawned and tried to keep my eyes open long enough to actually listen to my pink friend. But by the time she started to talk, I was slack jawed, on the floor and half asleep.

"Sonic, wake up! I need to ask you something." Amy said. I opened my eyes again and looked at her.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

"EXCUSE ME?" I burst out. Who did this girl think she was; Britney Spears: super seductress?

"Not like that! I meant can I sleep in your room?" she said. I looked at Amy like she had polka dots and neon stripes.

"No, you have a room, sleep in it."

"Sonic please! I freaked out because of your stupid story!" she said. I looked at her and all the excuses I had planned to tell her immediately left.

'Curse those puppy dog eyes and pout.' I thought. I hated the puppy pout and eyes; it worked every time! Example: I finally had the tv after a long day of running around, entertaining Chris and his friends. Of course it was Saturday; the day Amy's favorite show was on. She had Cream bake cookies and she was all ready to watch her show, till she discovered I had the tv. She tried reasoning and bargaining. Then, she used the puppy pout. I tried to resist, but I lost.

I knew I had to answer her, so I put the words together and told her yes.

"Oh thank you Sonic! I'll change and get my stuff!" You'd have thought Christmas had come early. "Sonic," she added in a quieter voice, "Can you come with me?"

"Amy, your room is literally two doors down! I'm not coming just for that!" But after one round of puppy eyes, I found myself following her to her room. When I flipped the switch on, her room was exactly like I pictured it; pastel pinks and pictures of me covering the walls. Her dresser was painted blue, red, yellow; my colors, just pasteled. I smacked my forehead and sighed. How obsessed with me was she? I didn't have to look any farther. Amy came out of her large walk in closet in a blue, red and yellow nightgown, giving the impression of a large, funny looking bird of several colors. I would have called the zoo if I hadn't followed her.


	7. Oh, for Smurfs Sake!

But what really set me off was what she had in her hands. In the left, one of my favorite hats that had 'mysteriously disappeared' when Amy had done the wash and in the right, a pastel yellow, blue and red _pacifier. _ I stared incredulously at her and opened my mouth several times to speak.

"You're joking right?" I asked finally. She blushed and shook her head.

"They help me fall asleep." she explained weakly. I sighed, remembering when I'd given up my pacifier. Or tried to. Truth to be told, I still had it in my drawer. I still used it too. I was like Amy; I still used a pacifier to help me fall asleep. Mine looked different than hers though. Mine was blue, teal and white and said "Lover Boy" on it. Amy's just said "Princess".

Anyway, I yanked the trundle bed out of my closet and set it down. I set it up with the mattress and sheets. She was on her own for pillows. She wasn't getting any of mine; that was for sure.

"Well, goodnight." I said, unenthusiastically. I really didn't want her in my room.

"Uh, Sonic…"

I groaned the loudest I ever had and pulled my pillow over my head. But, I still waved Amy on to continue.

"What about pillows?" she said with a slight whine in her voice. I banged my head against a spring in my bed once for good measure and tossed a tiny throw pillow at Amy. A muffled yelp of protest was voiced and I rolled my eyes.

"Can I have a slightly more comfortable pillow?" Amy growled, though half asleep.

"No." And with that I put my pacifier in my mouth and fell asleep.


End file.
